


...And Keep Your Hands To Yourself

by kelios



Category: Supernatural, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Thorki - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Peach-Coke • Blue heartRed heart • High voltage signSnake • 🐿Deer@PeachCoke_ArtTonight I dreamed that Thor and Sam where gushing about Mjolnir and the fact that Sam could wield it... While both Loki and Dean were plotting Thor's dead in the background, because he was getting way too touchy-feely with Sam and jesus f*ck, I've finally lost it haven't I...?
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Wincest, thorki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	...And Keep Your Hands To Yourself

"I'm going to kill him." 

The words, barely escaping through tightly clenched teeth, drag Dean out of his own homicidal thoughts. If this oily bastard thinks he's gonna lay a _finger_ on Sam just because some overgrown, over hyped _lightening God_ can't keep his hands to himself--

"Oh, Loki, he can wield Mjolinr," Loki sneers, mimicking his big brother's enraptured tone perfectly. "Look how handsome and smart and strong and worthy he is!" 

Dean's grip on his gun eases a bit; clearly he and Loki are on the same wavelength. He may not like Loki much--he's too slippery, reminds Dean too much of the winged dicks he's been dealing with for far too long now--but he's starting to feel some sympathy. 

"He really needs to keep his hands away from Sam's hair," Dean agrees, half growled. "That's m--" He cuts himself off abruptly, not sure where ancient Norse deities stand on the whole incest thing, and Loki throws him an amused glance. 

"Yes, we're all quite aware that Sam is yours, Dean," Loki says dryly. "Which is all the more reason that Thor needs to _keep his goddamn hands to himself_."

Loki's voice whipcracks across the library, and Thor stiffens in response. Dean can see Sam's blush from here, read his chagrin in the heat spreading across his cheeks, but Sam doesn't step away the god looming over him. In fact, he leans in a little closer, intimate, one hand smoothing through his hair as he smiles up--yes, UP, and don't think Dean doesn't know that that's one of Sam's favorite fantasies--at the overfed mountain currently looking down at Sam like he's the best thing in the world. 

Which he is, but he's _Dean's_ best thing, and it seems like someone needs to be reminded of that _asap_.

As if in slow motion, Dean watches Sam's hand rise as he extends his arm to lift Thor's Mjolinr pendant from his chest. He doesn't even realize he's standing til he's across the room and slapping Sam's hand away. Sam smirks at him, pretending to be surprised when Dean growls "My room, _now_." 

Sam shrugs at Thor _big brothers, what can you do_ and follows Dean obediently down the hall. Some trick of bunker acoustics carries Loki's words to them loud and clear, and Sam's smirk widens.

"What did you think you were playing at, Thor? Touching a mortal like that?" 

"You were so taken with the human hunter, I--" 

A very loud thud cuts off Thor's voice, coinciding nicely with Sam's back meeting the inside of Dean's door and Dean's lips upon his.

He laughs, and Dean pulls back, aggrieved. 

"What's so funny?" Dean demands hotly, and Sam just smiles. 

"Looks like everyone is getting exactly what they want."


End file.
